clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
2000 Capital Elections
The 2000 Capital Elections was the mandatory census conducted in the year 2000. There was a lot of debate on which city should become the capital of the USA, and many choices were picked. It was eventually narrowed down to either South Pole City or Club Penguin City, seeing as South Pole City heralds the South Pole Council and Club Penguin City was a branch of Club Penguin Island on the mainland. The 2000 Capital Elections were swayed more in favor of South Pole City, as a capital is almost always a city which heralds and physically encompasses offices and meeting places of the legislative government. Technically, the 2000 Capital Elections was a census vote for the political capital of Antarctica so it would of made sense that South Pole City was the right choice for a capital. However, the poll booth was rigged for a short period to only allow votes for Club Penguin City due to Link wanting to frame Ford Car since he was the residing president and at the time Link wanted to remove the only threat to him. It was shortly discovered that the poll booths were rigged by party officials, but it was stopped 10 minutes near the end of the census, so people still had time to vote. Link was charged, but he wasn't caught since he had already made his escape. Instead, the offence was simply added to the long list of crimes Link had commited so that when the time comes of his incarceration, this offence can be brought up in court. The 2000 Capital Elections was an extremely close vote between South Pole City and Club Penguin City, as South Pole City won by only one extra vote disregarding the fact that the votes for Club Penguin City were tampered with by Link. History Prior to the elections, it was argued whether or not that USA deserved a main capital, since many of the current states had capitals; Eastshield had a capital, Trans-Antarctica had one, and it was beginning to toss around in South Pole Council whether or not Antarctica should have a main capital. Eventually, there was an agreement and the census for a capital began. However, the council decided that in the end there would be only two candidates to vote upon just to make the elections a lot more easier on the populace. The original candidates selected for the title as the main capital of Antarctica were; *South Pole City *Club Penguin City *Pengolia *Darktonian Realm *Shiverpool Pengolia was the first to present why they should be in the voting census (this was before the split between West and East Pengolia) but they were shortly denied, as a fish-wielding maniac was not exactly the image the voting committee wanted as their capital. However, due to fear of getting slapped by Penghis Khan the voting committee offered him to join the committee. Penghis Khan reluctantly accepted. Afterwards came the Darktonian Realm in which Darktan himself fronted the committee. He swayed the judges a bit and came up with some excellent points, but was denied due to his evil intentions and that he offended the judges by saying that "the Darktonian Realm is a barren wasteland, just like the rest of Antarctica" which earned the Dark Lord an immediate rejection. South Pole City was up next, and the council put forward their reasons why South Pole City should be a candidate for the capital of Antarctica. Many council members explained that South Pole City could be a political capital which makes sense seeing as the South Pole Council resides there. Another good point on why South Pole City should be nominated is because of the large population, so the voting committee accepted South Pole City's application. Shiverpool was summoned before the voting committee, but due to the small amount of population it was denied a candidacy in the 2000 Capital Elections'. However, recognizing Shiverpool's booming fishing industry it was suggested by the voting committee that Shiverpool be the place to hold the elections, in which they all agreed. The final candidate was Club Penguin City, whom was recognized as a branch of Club Penguin on the mainland. Due to the high reputation of Club Penguin and that Club Penguin City was the only candidate left, the voting committee accepted Club Penguin City's application, and thus the 2000 Capital Elections' began. The event On May 16, 1999, The Club Members took ships to then, the uninhabited island of Penguin Island, the Temporary leaders called for a Meeting of the Parliament in South Pole City, One Party, the New Democrats Party (now abolished) proposed the Capital be built in South Pole City, the opposing party, The National Republican Party (also abolished) proposed the Capital to be in Club Penguin City. Then the whole thing erupted into a massive brawl, torching of flags, throws of chairs and desks and punches and kicks. Soon, two penguins from the NRP, got life-threatening injuies and a total of 26 penguins were injured. Then, an election was held on January 31, 2000 by the South Pole Council. The NDP and the NRP started throwing attack Ads at one another, but after 14 weeks of campaigning, the ballots started to drop in. Not many penguins and creatures took part in the voting process though, since only a mere 999 were decided and the rest of the public was undecided. A few quotes from the undecided penguins were taken down in interviews; Result In total, there were about; *'500 Votes for:' NDP (South Pole City) *'499 Votes for:' NRP (Club Penguin City) Percentage: *'South Pole City:' 50.0000000001% *'Club Penguin City:' 49.9999999999% Winning Vote: South Pole City See also * South Pole City * Club Penguin City Category:Events